wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shattered Peace
This is the first fanfic in the Shattered Peace series, and my first fanfic on this wiki. Please don’t make fun of this fanfic. Thank you Sbyman for letting me use Truthlover and Starry Night, DeltaTheSeaWing for Chrystal and Inlet, Enddayss for Mantykor, Ronin Miyamoto for Permafrost, WolfyTheTyphlosion for Voidslayer, WildfireTheMudSkyWing for Wildfire, KingDarkstalkerOfTheIceWingsAndNightWings for Falcon, StarryNight05 for Poisonflower and Angelspacecat11 for Princess Violet. Prolouge Mantykor A few months ago... ...uhhhhh ill do it later PART 1 Chapter 1 Mirage "MIRAGE!" her teacher barked. "I was asking you a question! What tribes are the SandWings allied with?" Why are we still going on about this? When will we get out in the real world?''she thought. "The SandWings are allied with the MudWings and SkyWings. Then there is the IceWings, LeafWings and RainWings on one side, SeaWings and HiveWings on another and SilkWings and NightWings on the last side," said Mirage. "Very good," replied Wildfire, her teacher, suddenly softening up. It was well known that Wildfire had a soft spot for Mirage, and it made many of her classmates bitter towards her, singling her out. The only person Mirage grew close to was her father, Wren. Her mother and brother were killed while she was very young from the mosquito-born illness that swept SandWing territory a few years back. It desperately weakened their army, and the SandWings only survived thanks to the help of their old allies, the MudWings. "Mirage," again said her teacher, "are you staying here all day? All the other dragonets have left already." Wildfire stalked out the door. ''Guess I'd better go to then, ''Mirage thought. Being a strong, sinuous dragonet, she made it to the residensial area her home was located in very quickly, but was stopped by two large SandWing dragonets she recognized as Sandstone and Barren. The stepped out of the shadows, blocking her path. "Listen up, smart-viper," said Sandstone. "You've been being very ''annoying ''lately." "Yeah!" added Barren. "Shut up, I'm the leader here," snapped Sandstone "No, it's me," replied Barren. As the two dragonets continued squabbling, Mirage slipped away and ran for her home. "There she goes!" yells Barren. ''FLY, FLY, FLY ''thought Mirage. When she collapsed in a large scrub thicket, Mirage took the time to catch her breath and peer around, taking in her surroundings. She knew where she was now, a few blocks away from her home. ''What kind of dragonets can't make up better insults than 'smart-viper'? ''she thought. Although, as Mirage found out soon, bullies weren't the worst thing that awaited her... When she reached her house, the door was slightly ajar. ''Perhaps Father simply went out for a walk, ''Mirage thought. But in hrer bones, she felt it was something more. When she walked in, there was a body on the groud, blood pouring out of it's heart. Although she didn't particularly want to, Mirage tried to identify the body. ''I know this dragon, she realized. It was Wren. Her father. Chapter 2 Permafrost "Tuck! Roll! Frostbreath! FIGHT LIKE YOU WANT TO BE HERE!" Chrystal roared. "If you want to be in the infiltration to SandWing territory, then MOVE!" Chrystal was always yelling at them all. Permafrost sighed."What if we don't ''want to be here? No one alive even knows what we are fighting for!" he screamed. "Oh, really?" retorted Chrystal, turning on him and baring her teeth. "You don't? Then there you go. Leave." Permafrost was torn. He hadn´t really wanted to be enrolled in the army, yet his parents made him do it. On the other talon, he couldn´t bear the humiliation of laving. But on the third talon, he could use the alone time. He stood there, weighing the possibilities. Finally, he made his decision and whirled away into the snowstorm. Flying into the snowstorm tuned out to be a terrible idea. As an IceWing, Permafrost was used to extreme cold, but the snowstorm was something else. There were sharp shards of ice flying into his eyes, scraping his soft underscales, and cutting up his ears. Even worse, the wind kept pushing him back, so Permafrost had to beat his wings 10 times harder just to stay in one place. Permafrost flew for what seemed like hours, but could very well have only been minutes. Finally, he emerged out of the storm and found himself on the edge of SandWing territory. He backed up but heard a sound coming from behind a boulder. He flew up to a huge pillar of rock that looked like ruins from some sort of wall. But what he saw behind the rock was not at all what he had expected. It was a dragon. And a SandWing at that! His first instinct was to fly and fly and fly away. But something stopped him. She was ''crying. And she was amazingly beautiful. Yet suddenly, a shocking sense of foreboding filled him. This dragon could change everything. Chapter 3 Poisonflower The rainforest was a dangerous place, filled with quicksand, mosquitoes and deadly anacondas. But the most dangerous thing by far was the queen and her guards. Any unlucky dragon who betrayed her, or even showed any hint of treason would meet a very gruesome end within minutes. And today, Poison was that unlucky dragon. She was seething with anger and bursting with adrenaline. She had imagined her secret would eventually leak out, but never like this. You see, Poison was a secret hybrid. Through this huge war, only one thing has stayed constant; the rule that no hybrids are allowed. Ever. 'Divided loyalties cannot be a thing' the ancient queens had said. 'It is safer for everyone'. She was a NightWing-RainWing hybrid, but enough to pass as RainWing. The only part of her NightWing birth she carried was the NightWing star scales on the undersides of her wings. Her closest friend, Epiphite was the only one who shared her secret, yet was also the cause of her doom. Poison felt weary. She slipped into a nap, with a vivid dream. The queen had just summoned Poison to the throne room. Epiphite was standing next to her. His expression was a combination of superiority and gratitude, but his scales told a different story. Fear. "Why have I been summoned?" asked Poison. "Epiphite has just told me some very suprising news, Poison. Or should I say Poison''flower? ''You know what we do to illegal hybrids, Poison." said the queen. "No!" Poison had yelled. She took off. "GUARDS! GET THEM!" the queen yelled. ''Poison was jerked back to reality to the sound of the rainforest. ''How dare he! ''she thought. ''The only person I ever confided in and he betrayed me just to get in favor with the queen. ''But thinking this gave her an idea. ''Perhaps if I ''could find an illegal hybrid, or better yet an illegal couple, then maybe I'll be pardoned. ''Proving that her loyalty was not to her fellow hybrids, but to her queen ''must ''prove her innocent! It must! Chapter 4 Mirage Mirage stepped into her home again, for the third time since her father had died. She had went to the very edge of the territory every day since. It made her feel better, being alone for a while. No pitying looks, no gifts of generousity, just her and the sand. ''Maybe I should run away. No one will miss me. ''Before she could stop herself, Mirage packed a bag full of neccesary supplies and personal items, picked a direction and flew. As Mirage went on, she realized it was getting dark. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Work In Progress